


in orbit

by whataboutateakettle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutateakettle/pseuds/whataboutateakettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In their own ways, they had all grown up without a family, and they weren’t prepared for this one to fall apart so quickly." // a post-Cliffhanger drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in orbit

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written in a bvery short amount of time with a very small amount of editing, but inspired by a shit tonne of feels so this is what happened.

At some point the garage becomes too suffocating and they move upstairs to the roof. The night is calm, a gentle cool breeze in the air. He’s left his hat downstairs.

Happy drops her phone on the table, frustrated. “Walter’s still not answering.” It’s after midnight now, and this is the fourth time she’s tried to call him since he drove off in the Ferrari. If he had taken his own car, they could’ve tracked it. Sylvester suggested hacking into the traffic cameras, looking for the number plate but there’s no way Walter was going to drive a car like that around Central LA.

“He’s fine,” Toby says, although he’s having trouble believing himself. At a time like this, someone needs to keep morale up and it’s not going to be Happy or Sly. “He can handle himself.” They both look at him doubtfully and he shrugs.

“Do you guys think Paige is really going to take Ralph to Maine?” Sylvester asks. He’s asked the same question a handful of times already, hands pulling at each other in front of his chest. In their own ways, they had all grown up without a family, and they weren’t prepared for this one to fall apart so quickly.

Toby shrugs again, “She’s protecting her most important thing.”

Happy narrows her eyes, “You’re okay with this?” Her voice is gruff, angry. Really, he’s surprised she’s even up here and not downstairs smashing something.

He frowns back at her. “I’m not over the moon about them leaving either. Who knows what sort of stupid _Babe Ruth_ is going to put into his head. But-” he pauses, glances between them, “I do understand why Paige _thinks_ she has to leave.”

Sly shakes his head, “This feels all wrong.”

He nods, “That is does, Sly.”

They sit in silence for a little bit longer, Sylvester fidgeting until he can’t take it any longer. “I’m going to go work on something down stairs... Could one of you guys give me ride home when you’re leaving?”

“Sure,” Happy replies, without even looking up. She’s fidgeting herself, her fingers playing with the leather band of her watch.

Toby watches Sly as he goes through the door, hears his foots steps go down the stairs until they’re muffled by the metal and brick between them. He looks back at Happy. “And then there were two.”

He’s almost surprised when she looks up at him, her gaze isn’t exactly warm, but he’s had worse. The tension that’s hovered between them this last week is still there, but she’s _here_ and that fact alone forms a lump in his throat.

“Hey,” he starts, locking his eyes with her, “We’re good, right?”

She scoffs, “Did you get hit in the head, Doc?”

“No, I mean. We’re friends, still? After today, I just want to know we’re still friends.” He says, trying to keep his voice low and level.

“Until I can figure how to get rid of you,” she replies pointedly. Then looks away, out to the skyline and takes a deep breath. “I meant it when I said I’ve never had a friend like you. I’m not giving that up because you screwed up.”

She bites her lip and he lets himself smile. “Are you forgiving me?”

She looks back at him, “No.”

“Okay.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Okay?” She’s expecting him to keep trying to win her over, to try to persuade her to give him another shot. And he will. But for now, he’s just happy to know she’s not going anywhere.

He smiles. “I’m going to be the best friend you’ve never forgiven and we’ll see where that takes us.”

And even she has to crack a smile at that.

Her phone rings then, shrill and loud, cutting the silence between them. They can both see his name on her screen and she scrambles to answer it.

“Walter? _Where the hell-_ ” She asks furiously before freezing. Her eyes are wide, and she gestures for him to stand up. “What? I can't hear - Okay, okay. Listen, can you get out?”

He’s staring at her now, waiting for some actual information but he’s putting two and two together and not liking the answer.

She pulls the phone away from ear, looks at him and he can tell she’s scared. “He drove though a guard rail. He’s stuck on the cliff and his leg is pinned in the car, _he can’t get out_.”

He’s moving towards the door before she finishes, pulls it so hard the metal slams against the concrete wall. “Sly?” He calls out, running down the stairs, jumping the last few. “We gotta go, Walter’s in trouble.”

Sly gets up immediately from his desk, “Is he okay?”

“Oh he better be,” Toby says, looks up to see Happy reaching the bottom of the stairs and nodding towards the back where her truck is parked. “Because I’m going to have some serious words with him when this is over.”

“I’ll call Cabe from the truck,” Sly says, following them out of the garage. “And Paige.” It’s not a question.

Happy starts the engine before either of them are in yet, the trucks already moving when he slams his door shut.

Toby adjusts his hat, as he takes a breath. Turns to see Happy focusing on the road, behind him he can hear Sylvester on his phone.

“Doc, WeHo’s gonna be empty. Can you get me some greens?” Happy says suddenly, turning the truck sharply.

He leans against the force, back to Sly who’s already handing him his tablet.

“Which ones do you need?” He asks, tapping at the screen. _Walter’s his family_ , he keeps thinking. Their family might be frayed tonight, but he’s not about to let it get torn apart.

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers: I realised after I was pretty much done with this that this particular series of events is improbable bc in the finale promo pics they're all wearing different clothes, but since I had basically finished I'm just gonna go with it anyway and pretend that someway on the way Toby managed to find a tie. Idk.)


End file.
